After the Fall
by brathan23
Summary: Rewind to Junior year when Lucas got into a car accident and broke Brooke's heart for Peyton, what if Haley called things off with Nathan after he slipped that their relationship just started off to get under Lucas' skin? Who will end up together?HNBLP
1. Rewind

**Summary**: **Rewind to Junior year when Lucas got into a car accident and broke Brooke's heart for Peyton, what if Haley called things off with Nathan after he slipped that their relationship just started off to get under Lucas' skin?Will Brooke and Nathan get together or will old flames keep taking away their hearts? HNBLP love pentagon.Who will end up together and who will get their hearts broken?**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters that lucky slot has gone to Mark Schwan, I just own this story's plot. Also every chapter is named after a song that go with the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters, I also do not own those.**

* * *

**After the Fall**

**_Chapter One-Rewind_**

**_Don't come looking for me  
Cuz I'll be right here with the words you said  
I'm looking for the words to say  
You know what you did, you know  
And how can anybody  
Forget the promise that you made?  
Cuz this is how the promise breaks  
Always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof..._**

Brooke Davis _was _strong, confident, and beautiful but now she was lonely and heartbroken. She turned on her mattress, the comforter entangled around her body like a cocoon. Her brunette hair was disheveled and her eyes a dark shade of red with black circles below her lids from crying herself to sleep. In her house, it felt even lonelier, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to school where the traitors were. Her best friend and boyfriend ruined everything they had by hooking up behind her back. It hurt like hell, and the walls they had broken down when she trusted them had gone right back up. A growl released from her stomach but she was too drowsy to do anything about it, she'd just throw up after anyways. Eating really wasn't her problem it was the insomnia that never let her sleep without waking up after a horrible nightmare replaying in her mind after finding out about the two. She clenched to her stomach now burning with unbearable pain as her nails started to break skin, she let out a groan in agony. Her stomach always hurt when she hadn't eaten, which would make it seven days now. Yes, Brooke was lonely and depressed. She was also starving herself it made the pain in her heart less, maybe even numb. Nothing appealed to her like it used to since everyone she loved had abandoned her. To top it off her parents were never home and she'd sent the maids away leaving her in the house that matched her current state. Alone. A single tear slid down the girl's face as she thought about this. She had been the one betrayed yet she was the one abandoned. Brooke cursed herself for not seeing it coming, how had she missed the signs? The awkward tension, the sideways glances, and their broody connection it had all been there, yet she had been too blinded by infatuation to take notice. Slowly, yet surely she got up, gripping her head from the constant crying. She had no more tears left, so she decided she was going to take a stand and put the past behind her. Tearing the blinds open, for what seemed like years, no light shone through. At first she was frazzled but then she realized it was pouring outside, the huge drops of water crashing onto the cement and windows. A small smirk had appeared on her face as she had remembered a phrase she used to tell herself. _Wash away the hoes and bring in the bros._ The smile had disappeared as soon as it came and it turned into a grimace. More tears came, even though it seemed like she had none left to spare. Turning, she understood that Brooke Davis wasn't ready to face the world, so she abruptly turned and slipped back into bed and fell into a deep slumber for once this week.

* * *

Nathan Scott had become the ultimate version of broody ever since Haley James dumped him because she found out that in the beginning of their relationship, it was all just to get to his half-brother, Lucas. Beer bottles littered his new apartment as 'The Top 100 Basketball Moments' played on his television in the background. Taking a huge gulp of the liquid substance, he tossed his head back onto the couch and clenched his fist. Shaking his head, he put the opening of the bottle to his mouth sipped the contents. He hadn't gone to school in three days, taking notice that his fellow partier, Brooke Davis had been M.I.A. for a lot longer than him. Of course he knew about the affair between Lucas and Peyton, he just didn't want to tell her and have to see Brooke hurt, he was never good with words like Lucas and like most guys he was really bad with tears. His ensemble consisted of boxers he hadn't changed in days and socks. He wasn't really concerned with wearing anything, he'd been to down in the dumps to do anything except drink himself to sleep every night. Rolling his eyes at the thought of his ex-girlfriend leaving him for some smart guy, he gulped down the beer and shook his head. He wanted to take his anger out on something, but right now he didn't think it would be a good idea since it didn't look good for his emancipation. Tossing the bottle aside, he laid his head against the couch and groaned in frustration. Looking to his left, he spotted his silver cell phone. Reaching for it, Nathan took a hold of it and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I know this chapter was crap, but bear with me okay? There wasn't any interaction yet, I just wanted to show what they were going through post-breakup. If you have any thoughts or ideas I would love if you submitted a review. Thanks.**


	2. Everything That Makes Me Sick

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I own squat except this plot, although I wish I owned James Lafferty. That boy is mighty fine. Also, the song title and lyrics do not belong to me.**

**Side notes:** **If there was any confusion about what Nathan said about Haley leaving him for a smart guy, it was just what he was thinking, she didn't leave him for anyone. Also, I have decided the main pairing will be Brathan just incase you haven't realized that yet. Of course people along the way will do whatever it takes to break them up. Oh and this is a very angst story that will bring up touchy subjects such as bulimia and cutting. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

**After the Fall**

**_Chapter 2-Everything That Makes Me Sick_**

_**'Come down and make me see why**  
**I'll never be as good as you and all your**  
**Brilliant thoughts, your lengthy walks**  
**You knowing what to say**  
**I'll be comin' back around right before you**  
**Right before you say told you so**  
**No I don't think so.'**_

A distant echo began pulsing into Brooke's head, it sounded something along the lines of beating enveloped in cotton, and it was anything but. The distinct lines of her dream became hazy and soon enough it disappeared leaving her eyes to flutter open and turn her head to wear the sound had emitted. She let out a slight groan and stared at the flashing screen of her cell phone, entranced if only for a moment before reaching over and gripping it in her weak hand. She thought it would be the school calling again asking about her absence or Bevin wanting to know why the girl had been gone. To her surprise it was none other than basketball prodigy Nathan Scott. The last name etched into her brain and she felt the tears coming to the brim of her eyelids ready to cascade down her porcelain skin at any given moment. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a breath in and flipped the device open.

"Hello?" she called into the speaker groggily, though her raspy voice could be heard over it all.

"Hey Davis," Nathan paused, not sure if he should continue or not. Brooke noticed his hesitation and cut him off before he could say anything more.

"What do you want Scott?" the fiery brunette spat even though the boy did nothing wrong, she wasn't in the mood to deal with another Scott, let alone anyone with how she was feeling.

Nathan chuckled at this and shook his head. "To be honest I have no idea, I just thought you might want to wallow with someone."

Brooke raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at this since she hadn't been at school she missed out on all of the juicy gossip. "Holy shit, you dumped Tutor Girl didn't you?"

He chuckled at her excitement and creased his eyebrows together, "Actually she dumped me…I kind of mentioned that I only went after her to get Lucas pissed off."

"Oh…" was all Brooke could muster, she felt bad but she was the one who had foreseen that they wouldn't last. Fairytales didn't happen in high school, or any other time in life. It just wasn't a realistic thing anymore; her and Luke broke up so it was a matter of time before Naley lost the dream too.

"Yeah, I'm over it though," he lied, looking at the littered floor before continuing, "I heard what happened…how are you holding up?"

The girl became very silent, trying to find the words, as the tears finally poured out. "I'm fine Nate, really," Brooke choked out, hoping to sound reassuring.

He didn't believe her but decided to drop it anyway, "So, uh, when are you going back to school?"

"Tomorrow," she replied hastily.

Nodding, an idea popped into his head. "Me too, do you need a ride?"

The girl contemplated this for a moment and answered, "I don't know if that's such a great idea."

Nathan knew she was just pushing him away but nevertheless he accepted it, she wasn't ready to let anyone in. "Alright, well if you change your mind, just give me a call, okay?"

"Mhmm…bye Nate," Brooke hung the phone before the boy could reply and she broke into hysterics. Damn, those Scott boys, one breaks her heart the other is being overly nice like he knows anything. She rolled her eyes at the thought she told Lucas she fucking **loved** him and he runs off to Fauxdilocks. The thought made her sick and quite queasy. Gathering up the slight energy she had left, she scurried to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Nothing came out when she gagged, but film that should be in her stomach for digestion. After coughing up all she had, Brooke became overwhelmed with dizziness and her frail body collapsed to the floor. And then dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: All of you who have liked my story and Summer Davis, who reviewed, thank you so much. I appreciate all of your feedback. I know this chapter was short, but it was really just a filler that was needed for the next chapter, which will be filled with confrontations between ex- lovers, brothers, and ex- best friends. I've also noticed that not many people have been fond of my story, so if I don't get more reviews I might have to stop writing because I really don't want to use all of my time writing for three people. So please review for your sake and mine.**


	3. Temper, Temper

**Author's Note:I know it's been FOREVER since I updated and you probably all hate me but I had this huge project due, my parents were being crappy, I got a new laptop, and I had a lot of friend drama that I needed to clear up.So anyways I tried to get a lot of fights in and some more Brathanness that we all love. So leave a review and tell me if you love it or hate it and what you want to see. Also I would like to thank Summer Davis for giving me the inspiration I needed to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from ****One Tree Hill**** it all belongs to the genius mind of Mark Schwan and the CW.However this plot belongs to me and I wish I owned James Lafferty...smexxi to the maxx much?**

* * *

**After the Fall**

**_Chapter 3- Temper,Temper_**

**_Never, never_****  
****_I had a feeling this would never leave,_****  
****_I've got a wick to burn my skin._****  
****_So I bottled it up and kept the words to myself_****  
****_and let the anger collect for a better day._****  
****_When the words are aged,_****  
****_The war is waged,_****  
****_And you'll watch me blow._**

"Brooke…Brooke," the words were whispered into the brunette's ear, the hot breath arousing her. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at none other than Nathan to the rescue.

"What do you want Scott?" she asked, her words vile, still not registering where she was.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, I found you passed out on your bathroom floor. I thought you overdosed, you practically gave me a heart-attack," he explained to her.

"What the hell? Pills are so last year," she said with sarcasm just dripping from her words. He just shook his raven head of hair and stood up, pulling the small girl with him.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready, so I suggest you use them wisely," Nathan smirked down at her.

At those very words, her eyes opened wide and she scurried around her room, tossing clothes on in front of the boy, apparently oblivious that he was still there. Brooke brushed her teeth fast and hard while raking a comb through her straight hair. As soon as she had finished that she applied glittery eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, mascara, and some eyeliner making her eyes pop out while lessening the circles underneath her lids. Giving herself a once over, she hurried out of her room and happened to collide with a hard and chiseled chest.

"Ow…" she trailed off, rubbing her forehead. Feeling arms around her, she looked up to gaze at the intensity of the boy's blue eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, Brooke wiggled out of his grasp and silently went down the stares.

Those eyes, she couldn't get them off of her mind even after the silent drive and her first period class. They had burned into her mind, they reminded her of Lucas Scott and she bit down on her bottom lip angrily. Feeling a tingling sensation erupting to the place where she had just gnawed with her pearly whites, she put her dainty finger to her plump lips and gazed down.

_Blood._

She'd done it yet again. Hurt over that blonde haired blue-eyed boy. Feeling the tears coming either from the physical or mental pain, they danced over the rim of her lids, threatening to fall out at any moment. Cry in front Lucas sure, Peyton, why not, the whole class? HELL NO.

She was not about to make a boy break her down like this, but she had no one to turn to, nothing to help her overcome this pain. The tears had kept her up night after night, her security blanket. She just had to face she wasn't ready to let go yet. With a sigh, she stared at the clock for every class until lunch where it was inevitable that she would come face to face with the two people that had built her up so high just to make her feel so small.

* * *

Putting up her façade as best she could she sauntered by the basketball boys with dark washed Pacsun skinny jeans, a white halter from Hollister, and classic black Converse. She rocked her look as best she could and greeted the cheerleaders with her usual perkiness, although the emotion never reached her eyes, no one seemed to notice. After taking a seat she could tell that the Broody twosome were sitting not far from her. She would deal with them later, for now she had to act as if nothing could penetrate her, she was Superwoman.

However, once the crowd had gone she almost ran into someone yet again. Except this person didn't have a nice body, just twiggy-ish like a rag doll. "What do you want Fauxdilocks?" Brooke let her have it once she saw the way the girl looked at her. Did she really expect her to forgive and forget? No, Brooke Davis was a fighter and this was one battle she had to face.

"Brooke…please," she pleaded, her huge golden retriever like eyes bored into the girl's hazel ones.

"Bullshit, I have no time for people like _you_," she snarled. "Oh, is little Peyton Sawyer going to cry? Why don't you go to the boyfriend formerly known as mine? I'm sure he'll comfort you unless he's too busy trying to hook up with your new best friend, but wait, you don't have any friends because NO ONE likes you."

"Brooke you don't understand...I love Lucas," Peyton said with a small smile on your face.

The brunette just scoffed and pointed a finger with specks of dried blood on the tip, "Don't you fucking dare say that you love him, I loved him but you had to go and take what made me finally happy for one stupid time in my life.

"You couldn't just let me be happy and thats what hurts me the most, not the deception, not the lies. Those I could accept. And what really surprises me is that you would do that to me after I comforted you when your mom died in that hospital and when guys would hurt you I'd bring two cartons of ice cream, but this time you left me all alone. My parents were never there for me, I thought at least my best friend would care if I was happy or not, but I guess it doesn't matter anyways, its over and done and there's nothing I can do to change the fact that you just were so concerned that you got your happy ending." she shook her head feeling her eyes starting to burn.

"Brooke...you wouldn't know what love is," the blonde said matter-of-factly.

"What? Because I sleep around, I'm not supposed to know what love is, I'm not supposed to have feelings. God Peyton, you just showed me what a cold heartless bitch you really are."Brooke shot back.

"That's not what I meant.You aren't listening, I'm just saying that you can't be in love when you've never experienced it before," she said with a pleading smile.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" the brunette shook her head, "I'll just make this easier for the both of us, we were never friends and we will never be friends, as far as I'm concerned you never existed, you're dead to me." Turning on her feet, she strutted away to P.E. letting the tears fall freely while she heard the girl she left behind let out sorrowful sobs. Brooke thought this would be easy but it pained her to let go of the girl whom she loved with all of her heart but just now realized that she wasn't worth all of the time she wasted on her. With a sigh, she wiped away the tears and entered the locker room to change, she would just say it was her time of the month so she wouldn't get a tardy.

Nathan had witnessed the whole blow-up between the two best friends, and was astonished that his jackass of a brother could have that kind of affect on a bond that great. Shaking his head, he headed off to the gym where his brother and Brooke would be.

* * *

The teeny brunette burst through the doors with short shorts clad to her perky butt with a black camisole and white cheer shoes which squeaked as she strutted across the waxed gym, making all eyes turn to her as Nathan slipped in unnoticed. She explained to her teacher why she was late and he just snorted, but accepted her weak excuse. Today, they had to learn to ballroom dance, which made all of the guys want to pair up with gorgeous Brooke Davis, even some of the taken ones. Unfortunately for them the coach had made up a list of pairings which paired her with Nathan Scott. The head cheerleader with the star basketball player, what a cliche. Brooke smirked to herself and grabbed the tall boy's hand, "Looks like we're partners boytoy."

"Guess so..." he trailed off, but managed to sneak in his infamous smirk that made even the most confident melt, all except for Brooke. The music started and they spun to the beat, Nathan attempted to hide his uncoordination when it came to dancing, but his foot would slip on hers every once in awhile.

* * *

When school had finally come to an end all Brooke would have to endure was an hour of cheer practice and then a car ride home with Nathan since he was her ride this morning. Sighing, she slipped on her p.e. outfit from earlier and grabbed her pom poms from her locker then slipped into the gym, hoping to be unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, she was Brooke Davis and going unnoticed was the farthest thing that could happen to her. As they got started she couldn't help feel eyes boring into her back, turning around she locked eyes with the boy that stole her heart, Lucas Scott. She wanted to shoot him the nastiest death glare, but she didn't have the confidence or the energy, instead she averted her gaze and concentrated on her white tennis shoes.

Nathan noticed the power Lucas had over the helpless girl and threw the ball at his back, hoping to just make him leave her alone.A snarl appeared on the blonde's face as the orange sphere collided with his back."What!?" he turned, anger in his eyes.

"Stop it," Nathan shot at the other boy.

"Stop what?" Lucas asked, confusion making its way onto his face.

"Stop staring at her, its hard enough for her already," Nathan answered, motioning to Brooke who seemed totally out of it.

"How would you know?" Lucas pressed,"Are you trying to get at my left overs?"

"Don't talk about Brooke like that...she does have feelings," he spat.

Lucas smirked,"Yeah, yeah I'll leave your little girlfriend alone, it's just I don't understand why you bother with commitment, she's an easy lay." With that, Nathan balled his hands into a fist and ran towards Lucas, taking him down. Hit after hit, Nathan managed to get Lucas' lip and nose to bleed with a shade of purple starting to appear on his left eye. However, Lucas managed to get back at Nathan hitting his jaw over and over again along with a hook to a rib. The rest of the team managed to pull the two brothers away as they glared at eachother. Luckily it was the end of practice, so no one needed to worry about another outbreak of a fight.

* * *

Nathan trudged away and waited inside of his car for Brooke. When she came, she entered silently and buckled the seat belt."I...I uh saw what happened, what were you thinking?"she asked in a low, vulnerable whisper.

The boy looked straight through the windshield and then looked into the broken soul hidden within those usually bright hazel eyes,"I told him to leave you alone and he thought he could get away with being an asshole, but I wouldn't let him do it."

He received a weak smile,"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why...your my friend Brooke..."he trailed off.

"Since when? I've barely said more than a few sentences to you in six months..."she looked down, tears coming into her eyes, all of these emotional encounters were becoming too much for her. Brooke could feel the pain stinging at her flat stomach, she held back a wince, trying desperately to throw her walls up.

Nathan wouldn't let her hide behind her emotions,"Since now. I may not have been there for you in the past, but I want to be, you can't survive this all on your own."Brooke stopped and nodded, they had made a silent bond she hoped he wouldn't break and let her down like so many others. Once they had reached her house, she climbed out and waved before disappearing into the dark rooms. Nathan shook his head as he left and chuckled at how his day had turned out.

* * *

It was around one o' clock and Brooke had been tossing and turning for endless hours. Her stomach pains had gotten worse making her curl up in the fetal position with tears streaking her face. Since she hadn't bothered to remove her make-up she had mascara blotches covering her face. She looked and felt horrible, but when she finally had enough strength, she got up and walked down the stairs and out of her house. Before she knew it she was running, running, running. She wasn't sure where she was going until she ended up at a familiar place. Knowing where her friend slept, she picked up some pebbles and chucked them at the window even though it was a one-story, creating a sound loud enough to wake the occupant but not the rest of the complex. A head peeked through the drapes and disappeared, arriving at the door a minute later."Brooke what are you doing here?" a weary and very shirtless Nathan asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hoping maybe I could stay here, just for the night..."she trailed off looking at her hands. A smirk appeared on the raven haired boy's face and he nodded guiding her to his bedroom with his hand on her lower back. When they reached his room she climbed into his bed and he picked up a pillow setting it on the floor for him. As he was getting down a small voice spoke up beckoning to him,"Nathan...will you sleep with me?"

Knowing that she needed some company, he got up and slipped under the covers. He wrapped a protective arm around her and she nestled against his warm body. They both quickly fell into a deep sleep in one another's arms, their friendship growing stronger by the minute.

* * *

**Author's Note: All of those who have reviewed I thank you dearly since its what keeps me writing and makes me smile when I know people like to read my story. So anyways keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**marissa tm x3:** **Thank you so much for your review its nice to know that people actually enjoy reading what I write.And don't worry this is just the start for Brathan.**

**Summer Davis****: Geeze you seriously are way too nice and definitely help me out when I'm on the brink of giving up writing. **

**ParadiseLost23****: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it. Brathan are the best, they would just be THEE hottest couple out there, I'm sure of it.aha.**

**journey4eva****: Thanks a lot I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I tried my best.**

**Sekre****: Thank you, hopefully you like this chapter.**


	4. You Found Me

**A/N: **Hey guys I finally finished this chapter and let me tell you, it was one of the most difficult things to do...EVER. I kept coming up with ideas but I kept running into a wall. If it weren't for _Marissa Davis _and The Fray, I would have probably given up on this story and that would have really sucked. So here it is and I'm sorry it isn't that great, but I promise there will be more drama next chapter. You really should listen to 'You Found Me' while reading this because I think it kind of fits and I love that song soooo much. Anyways, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own One Tree Hill, the CW, or any affiliates. I also do not own the song. Once again, I own nothing, even though I want to own James. Haha.

_Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came__  
To the corner of first and Amistad  
_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

A cloud of smoke rose into the air,intermingling with a few leaves by a sudden breeze that would probably leave just as soon as it came. The sun's rays seemed to be attacking the brunnette girl as she took another drag of what seemed like her third cigarette. She really couldn't give a damn at this point,the heat seemed like her skin was melting off,which made her mutter a bunch of profanities at no one in particular. Her car had broken down by the creek and no one seemed to be answering their phone on this sweltering hot day. Scanning through the contacts yet again, she paused for a moment relishing the thought of calling _him_, but she was hit with the fact that he did not belong to her anymore. He was taken away, him and those baby blues that she swore could see into her soul. But of course that couldn't be true because where was he if he cared so damn much? Probably fucking Blondie at this very moment. She really couldn't bear to call it love making when it came to those two, that's was what she did with him, that was the only memory she could save for herself. The only thing she would allow herself to think of even if it killed her a little more in the long run. She couldn't think about him anymore, but every thought just ended up leading to him. She wanted to resent him, she wanted to wish he never existed unfortunately for her that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Brooke Davis was madly in love with Lucas Scott even after all of the betrayal, nothing or nobody had measured up to his intellectual or physical attributes. It wasn't fair, what the hell had she done to deserve this horrible pain? She was slowly killing herself, torturing herself with thoughts of what could have been, why she wasn't good enough. She would trade anything just to have a day for him to be hers again. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the other Scott brother's name flashed upon her screen.

"Hello?" she asked, even though she clearly knew who it was.

"Hey Brooke, it's me, um...Nathan," he started, stumbling over his words a bit. It seemed as if his breakup with Haley had caused him to become quite self conscious too.

"I know," Brooke said, sounding a little faraway, off in her own little world.

"Did you call me earlier?" he pondered, already knowing the answer.

"Yeeeaah, you see, my car kind of broke down over the creek and I was kind of wondering if you could come and pick me up," she stated, a slight edge to her voice.

"Sure, I'll be over there in a couple minutes..." he trailed off.

"Nate," she paused.

"Yeah?" he answered, wondering what was up.

"Thanks...for everything," she finished as a small smile formed on her lips.

"No problem Davis, I told you I'd be there for you, for whatever," Nathan said,reassurance in his voice before hanging up.

Brooke put the phone away and got in her car, waiting for the boy to come and pick her up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a roaring engine could be heard along the rugged pavement by the creek. Brooke's head perked up and she stepped out just as Nathan pulled up next to her car. She waved sheepishly at the boy a little embarrassed at the fact that she was stuck here and yet again she was running to him for some kind of help. Brooke felt selfish, she knew he was suffering too but she just kept piling her problems onto his already hectic life. However, Nathan never complained, in fact the boy wanted to help her thinking that it might just cure his heartache in the process. Hooking up her car to his, Brooke got into the passenger's seat and they drove to the auto-shop to get it fixed. After dropping it off, Nathan offered Brooke to hang out at his place and she agreed, needing the company from her brutally lonely life.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan realized that they were hanging out more than they had even before all the craziness. The night had died down a little and it left a bit of an awkward silence between the two, resulting in a stare down. Neither one wanted to speak at first, but since Brooke was never one to shut up, she broke the silence.

"Do you ever miss her?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sometimes, it used to hurt a lot, but now it doesn't hurt so much," he shrugged, a somewhat stern look on his face. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's just I miss Lucas so much, no matter how much I want to deny it. I just can't," she paused, "He gave me a chance, he didn't expect sex on the first date. He wanted to get to know me. I gave him everything I had and he hurt me so much, but I can't bring myself to hate him." Brooke stood, up to run to the bathroom, but the tears came right then and there. She felt so weak that she almost collapsed, but a pair of arms wrapped around her body as the sobs wracked through her.

"Let it out Brooke, stop holding it all in," he whispered soothingly into her ear, while rubbing the girl's back. It pained him to see her so strung out about his stupid brother. It made him so angry that he would even think of hurting Brooke like that, his brother was a selfish dick. Gripping the small brunette in his arms made him want to just throw more punches in the bastard's face. He felt her shake and just stood there, hoping to God that there was some way to get her better. She had been this way for three months and it seemed to only get worse. Yes she was letting it out now, but after holding it in for that long, it just wasn't good. He didn't want her hurting herself like last time.

She pulled away and laughed a little bitterly,"I'm a wreck, aren't I?"

"No you aren't, you gave your heart to him and left you high and dry, it's fully understandable that you're hurting over this," he answered, honesty streaming through his voice. He was hurt over his break-up with Haley, but he wasn't in as deep which is why he had a cleaner break-up than Brooke. Plus it wasn't like she ran off to be with Tim. Now that would probably take a lifetime to get over. Cutting off that thought, he looked at the girl who was just in his arms and let out a shaky sigh.

"Do you want me to beat his ass?" he questioned, his infamous smirk spreading across his face.

"No," she answered, rubbing her arms.

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes," she choked out and the tears came back as soon as they left. Nathan pulled her back into his warm cocoon, a pained look taking over his usually unreadable face.

"Brooke, you've got to stop doing this to yourself, he's selfish and he doesn't deserve someone like you," he pleaded with the girl to be Brooke Davis again, not the shell of her.

"I know, I know," she managed to say through the sobs. It truly was heart-wrenching to see the most strong-willed girl in his high school break down like this over a boy. A boy she was in love with in high school. Sure later on in life there would be more out there, but she knew that her path right now would lead her off to be someones trophy wife and unhappy while Lucas would probably still have Peyton on his arm. It was sickening to even try and fathom being lonelier than she felt right after Lucas left her for Peyton. "It's just so hard and it hurts so much, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm stuck here just going through the motions and I'm never going to go anywhere."

"You'll get through this Davis, keep your head up. You can't let them know they've won, don't give up, not when you have so much going for you...please," Nathan tried comforting her, whispering this fiercely into her ear.

"I...I can't!" she complained hosteria rising in her voice.

"Why the hell not? What's stopping you from moving on to something better, from living your life? A boy and a girl that used to mean something to you?" Nathan challenged her knowing fully well that this was the only way to help her.

She had nothing to say to that because she knew Nathan was right. He mostly always was. Although it didn't look like it Nathan Scott really was an amazing friend and he was looking out for her. Brooke was still stubborn which was why she really couldn't admit at the moment that he knew what he was talking about. She could move on, but it would hurt like hell. So instead of answering, she just buried her head into his chest and let out all of the emotion she had held in for three months. Brooke Davis was finding hope in Nathan Scott, but who knew how long it would be before reality took over again.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the chapter it really does mean a lot to me to even just get hits. Please, please, please review because those things are the only ones keeping me going. I don't care if you absolutely hate it, just let me know. And if you have any questions please feel free to ask. If you want me to check out your story or whatever pm me. It's chill. Just please review, I'd love to know what you think. :]


	5. Say All I Need

**A/N:** WOW...all of your reviews were you so much for supporting my story,you don't know how much it means and how much faster I get these chapters out.I really suck for not updating a lot sooner,but I've been busy and once again I had no clue where I was going until I get to the point I already have planned out,but here goes nothing. :)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing,although I wished I owned it all. Haha.

* * *

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted._

Mondays were always one of the worst for the preppy cheerleader, but this particular one was inconveniently hard for her. Sure, she had seen the broody couple every day for the past three months yet it became increasingly harder for her to see them together as days passed by. She felt utterly ridiculous for caring so much but really it wasn't like she could help it, she had given her heart to him and he forgot to return it the day he took his back. In her twisted reality she thought that maybe he would forget his feelings for Peyton and come running back to her or tell her it was all a horrible nightmare and she would wake up in his muscular arms. But her faith seemed to fade as their 'love' seemed to grow and she was kicked farther and farther out of his mind, or so it seemed.

Peyton never seemed to look at Lucas the way that she did or do quirky little things with him like get matching tattoos or making love in some random person's jacuzzi. Brooke couldn't wrap her mind around how Lucas seemed so blissful when Peyton was compared to her like a dim light to the blazing sun. It might be a little unfair, but that was just who she was bubbly and wild while her blond counterpart was usually described as emo and bitchy. She was only tearing down her ex-best friend because she had won and for once the brunette realized how much she wanted to be where the grass was greener.

* * *

Haley James wouldn't really be described as a hot vixen. She was just a cute bookworm the had managed to break the biggest player's heart with just two simple words. _It's over._Nathan Scott would never be the dumped, he was only the dumpee. Sure, Peyton had dumped him plenty of times but he never really loved her and it wasn't like he was faithful to her anyways. Haley was different. She had given him a chance when everyone else had just seen him as an arrogant asshole, which he was, but still she saw the good in him and that's what mattered most.

Nathan had let his guard down around her and was vulnerable, he was the softy in the relationship and when she broke up with him it felt as if it was just her way of taking advantage of that vulnerability. Yes, he had just gotten with her to make Lucas angry but then actual feelings started taking over and he was aroused by a simple touch and the sound of her voice had put an instant smile on his face. For once he was the lovesick puppy in the relationship and it just didn't work out. He was bitter about it at first and took to drinking and sleeping with the usual sluts of the school, but then he realized that maybe it was a sign that maybe he could change for the better and win Haley back. One of the ways he would redeem himself was to help out a fellow ex-heart breaker and give Haley some space until she realized that they really were perfect for each other and she could come back to him.

* * *

The heat wave in Tree Hill was really starting to piss Brooke off. How the hell was she supposed to look hot when the humidity frizzed her hair and she kept sweating off her make-up? It didn't help that she kept passing Lucas and Peyton all pasted to each other like Siamese twins. But what she really didn't expect was what would come out of Lucas' mouth as she walked past the sickening couple. _"I love you pretty girl." _Those words made her freeze for a moment, every bone in her body stiffening. He actually was re-using her nickname as if it was meant for Peyton. This couldn't be happening. Brooke was supposed to be his pretty girl, not Peyton. Brooke suddenly was overcome with sudden nausea. Would she throw up, pass-out? Tears stung her eyes for a moment as she fiercely tried blinking them away before any witnesses could see. She had given him EVERYTHING and day by day it seemed like he was ripping everything apart and throwing all of their memories into her face like some twisted joke.

One hand clutched at her stomach, as the pains tore at her insides like some kind of piranha while her free hand gripped at the frame of her classroom's door. She felt truly disgusted yet she still felt that love burning inside of her for the beautiful blue-eyed boy. How could she hate someone so much yet love them all the same? Brooke really couldn't stay at school any longer, so she grabbed her things and ran all the way home leaving her car in the parking lot. Once she pushed the door open, black streaks were clearly visible across her porcelain face. She walked slowly up the stairs, finally getting to her bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed all the pills she could find. Holding a glass under her sink's faucet, she twisted the knob, letting the cool water fill the cup.

The girl tossed the pills down her throat, gulping down the water as she waited for the pain to stop. It seemed as if she had been waiting years for the little tablets to take their effect, but they finally did. The room started to spin, as she spiraled into nothingness. First, her vision began to blur and then she slowly lost control of her balance. This was the best she had felt in months and if she would regret it later on in life it was too late to take her decision back. Brooke had completely blacked out before her small body collapsed on the plush carpet of her bathroom floor. Her hair was strewn across her face, sticking to the dried tears on her cheeks and neck. Her body looked as if she was merely taking a nap, instead of slowly dying.

* * *

Nathan was busy admiring Haley from a distance when Bevin and Teresa walked by muttering something about Brooke running from school in a rush looking distraught. He thought that maybe she just needed to clear her mind but when he saw her little blue Bug still parked in the student lot realization began to dawn on him. It just seemed odd that if she wanted to go somewhere then she would take her car, but maybe she left it as a sign. Nathan couldn't stand one more minute pondering whether or not Brooke needed help because a nagging feeling kept telling him that he needed to find her. Not even bothering to throw his food away or tell anyone where he was going, he quickly got off campus and shoved his key into his car, his hand shaking as he tried putting the metal contraption into the ignition. Peeling out of the parking lot, he glanced once more at Brooke's car and sped off to her house.

His heart sped up when he didn't have to look for a spare key because the door was unlocked. Brooke ALWAYS locked her door, she said it seemed like her last sense of security like that door was her personal bodyguard from the rest of the world. She could truly be herself behind the red front door without anyone finding out who she really was. He grabbed the baseball bat that sat right next to the coat hanger, yet another one of the girl's precautions since she was the only one living in easily the biggest house in Tree Hill. The brunette's knuckles turned a bright white as he clung to the bat, ready to swing if someone should be in the house that really didn't belong there.

He skipped up the stairs, two at a time and walked briskly to the girl's room. The door was wide open and he scanned it for any sign of life. His deep blue eyes stilled at the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. Nathan walked into the room slowly, his breathing hitched as he neared the door. Pushing the door open with his finger, his heart almost stopped beating at the sight of Brooke just lying there, pale and so still that he wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. Between the couple of seconds stunned in that position the wooden bat had slipped from his clutch and crashed to the floor, making him jump at the only sound in what seemed like forever. He lurched forward, kneeling by her side and checking her pulse. Luckily there was a pulse, although faint, he let out a sigh of utter relief. She was still alive, but he didn't know how stable her condition was. "Brooke, please..."his voice broke, tears sliding down his face, a pained expression plastered onto his face. "Stay with me, wake up, Brooke!" It was useless, he was just wasting time, trying to calm himself down from hysterical state. Scooping her frail body in his arms, he carried her down the stairs as quickly as his body would allow him. It took fifteen minutes for him to get to the hospital, fifteen minutes as her body was fighting to stay alive even if she wanted to give up. He couldn't explain anything to the nurses, his voice had seemed to run away. After a few minutes of standing there with the girl in his arms he choked out,"Pills."

The nurses nodded and told him to set her down on one of the beds. They hooked her up to an IV and pulled her into a room. He followed but could not find it in him to walk into her room where she could possibly be dying. Nathan had no clue what had set her to even think of suicide, but he knew it probably had to do with his blond haired brother who he just wanted to kill right at this moment. Weariness was overcoming him and he slid down the wall, trying as best he could to keep it together, but how do you keep calm when someone you care about might just breathe their last breath any second?

Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was horrible, I didn't even expect for it to turn out this bad. Well, please REVIEW and even if you hate it. I really want to know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Please let me know what you want to happen with the story and I'll see if I can incorporate it in here. Also, I will try to write a little something something for those who have so kindly reviewed and gave me inspiration to keep writing. You guys are BOSS. :)

**Special Thanks:**

delphine05: Thanks for reading my story, I'm truly glad that you like. Yeah, Brathan is the best. Haha.

KelaBelle: Thanks, I'm happy you like my writing. :)

brucasever: Thank you! I won't leave this story as long as people keep reading and reviewing. PROMISE. :)

rosseyanna: Thanks so much! You don't know how much it means to know that people think I write well. I hope I updated soon enough for you. :)

paranoidbychoice: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll see if maybe in a later chapter I can fit it in there. :)

Marissa Davis: God, you are wayyyy too sweet. I swear. I love reading your reviews, they always get me pumped to keep writing. Haha. I'm glad you liked all of it! :) You're going to have to deal for Brucas for a little bit, but don't worry Brathan will eventually find their way to one another.

mileycyrus13: Thanks! I hope I updated fast enough.

C: I can't promise you that she won't get back together with Lucas, but if they do then it won't be for too long. :)

miralinda: Your review totally put a big ass smile on my face. Haha. I didn't think people would acutally like my stories but I love it when I get reviews like yours that show how excited people are about this particular story. Haley will show up again eventually, probably the next chapter or the one after that. :)

babes: Thanks. :) I love Brathan too!

FighterFan: Thank you! I hope you don't hate me after this one.

eljammal1986: Thank you for all of the compliments, it made me want to write a chapter a lot sooner. Reviews like yours really are like a little muse, I really appreciate all of the nice things you had to say. I really think Brathan is really something else and I wanted to write about the couple that never had a chance. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. Haha.

meeverz: You are too nice, I swear. Haha, your weirdness is quite alright, I'm not all that normal either. :) Yes, Pucas really bugs me. I tried to update as fast as I could. :)

princetongirl: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. You Are Goodbye

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story...again. I'm horrible at time management. Haha. Also, fanfiction was being all weird and I couldn't log in for like three days so you would have had this chapter a lot sooner. I'm not totally happy with this, but I know where I'm going with the plot for now. And I will be bringing in the other characters so it doesn't focus so intensely on Brathan. I just wanted to thank everyone for their amazing reviews, you guys really keep me going and I really appreciate all of your kind words. :)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Not the song by Holly Conlan or One Tree Hill which is owned by the CW/WB/Schwan. Although, I still wish I had sexy Lafferty. :P

_**

* * *

**_

_**I remember here,  
I remember when we,  
I remember wild and wild and free.  
I remember 'stay',  
I remember 'please don't ever leave',  
I remember you made me believe  
That tomorrow and today,  
The sun would hold our hands,  
But the night came in to stay  
While you made up plans.**_

Everything seemed to be moving so swiftly around him as he slid slowly down the hospital's carpeted wall. Right behind him doctors were rushing around wildly to try and save the girl who was slowly fixing his broken heart with every laugh and smile and hint of her dimples. What could he do now? Nothing. Just wait and pray to God that she would come back to him.

Nathan could not lose her, not right now. It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to her. Why did his brother have to be such an asshole? Worry traveled throughout his brain, nothing was making sense and his vision was becoming blurry. He understood why as drops of water hit his red polo. Nathan Scott, player on and off the court, crying. His heart felt like it would burst at any given moment at the thought of losing his best friend. This was almost too much to take but he had to be there for Brooke, he couldn't just leave her after all of the shit that she had experienced in the past three months.

The fact that she might be dying was enough to send him over the edge but seeing her lying motionless on the floor, giving up on life was what did it. The raven haired boy let out a few choked sobs, trying to be strong for her even though it wouldn't make any difference, he had to feel like it did. He had to feel like she was going to make it. She couldn't leave him there with all of their judging glances, he didn't know how he would get through it all. He was losing her and he knew it, he just couldn't face it. Not yet, not now. "It's just not fair," he whispered to himself as he buried his head in his hands, emotions coursing throughout his veins.

* * *

_**I remember time,  
I remember days slid into years,  
Building lifetimes, thinking you'd be here.  
But tomorrow and today,  
Well they misunderstood.  
And you went along your way,  
I think you're gone for good.**_

"Sir, sir?" a woman's voice said softly, touching Nathan's shoulder with the tips of her little fingers. He looked up slowly, eyes rimmed with red from the continuous sobbing that seemed to have lasted for hours. "Are you the one that brought in Miss Davis?" her voice tinkling with sweetness. All he had the energy to do was give her a quick nod. "You saved her life, she would've died if you would've brought her in ten minutes later."

"Is...is she okay?" he let out weakly, his voice hoarse.

The nurse nodded. "She's alive, but she won't wake up. She seems to be just stuck in slumber." His eyes grew wide and she tried to calm him,"We've had a case like this before and people the patient knew would talk to him about memories and how much they needed them to wake up and one day he did. He was tired of avoiding his past and he just woke."

Nathan stared at her incredulously for a few moments before giving her a weak smile as she got up and walked away. He knew that his memories alone probably wouldn't trigger Brooke to wake. Let's face it, she didn't even want to stay alive for him. He would have to bring in the cause of all of this. Lucas. He would do whatever he had to to get the boy in, maybe just talk to her for five minutes. Something. He knew it would probably be the last thing Brooke wanted, but he needed her back and he needed her to face it.

_

* * *

_

**_You are the sun gone down,  
You are the sky.  
You are the moon rushed round,  
You are goodbye.  
You are good, goodbye._**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

Nathan wanted to hang up. He wanted to run the the trashcan and let it out. Let the visions of seeing the girl's hair strewn across her face as her body lay limp. He felt horrible, like he shouldn't be doing this. Like he was betraying her.

"He- hell- hello..." he managed to sputter out all the while choking down a sob.

"Who is this?" a confused voice soon answered.

"It's Nathan...don't hang up," he had to pause and try to hold himself together,"it's Brooke, she needs you. You need to wake her up man. Please."

"Is this some kind of joke?" the voice questioned, a little snort soon following his sentence.

"No, she overdosed and I found her and she won't wake up unless some people talk to her," he said, feeling a tad better,"and it has to be you because she isn't over it, but if she just hears your voice again then maybe she can get up and move on with her life. I wouldn't come to you if I wasn't serious."

"Okay, I'll be over there, but I'm not promising anything," and with that the boy hung up leaving Nathan with the beeping dial tone.

The raven haired boy clenched his fists and hit his head against the wall, frustrated because he had to go to him and angry at himself for not being able to help her like he promised. He had let her down. He would probably become another person on her list of screw-ups. It wasn't his fault, but somehow it felt like he was. Like there was so much more he could've done to prevent all of this but in reality that really wasn't the case.

There wasn't anything more he could do at all.

She had her mind up way before he even tried saving her.

_

* * *

_

**_I remember gold,  
And I remember 'well maybe you could wait'.  
I remember arms reached out too late.  
Because tomorrow and today  
Are only here so long.  
When there's nothing left to say,  
I hear that life moves on._**

****Nathan walked into the white walled room cautiously, as if walking in slow motion. The heart monitor sounded like it had been plugged into a stereo that was intermingling with the beating of his heart which he swore was sitting in his ears. His hand locked around a heavy multi-colored hospital chair and he dragged it on his way over to Brooke's bed. The grating sound it made against the tile only added to the other intense sounds screaming into his ears. He set the chair next to the bed and sat down, a long, pained sigh escaping his lips.

The boy took her small hand into his larger, calloused one and sat there. He studied her every feature and played back their memories together over the years and especially over the three months that impacted both of their lives greatly. He wanted desperately to find out what was going through her mind when she had realized that enough was enough. He wanted to know all the events that pushed her over the edge to even get the thought of killing herself into her usually bubbly mind. Maybe there were other events in her life that no one even knew of, there had to be. Right?

He watched her chest move up in down, her lips parted under the oxygen mask, filling it with a thin film of fog and then slowly disappearing when she sucked the air back in. It put him at ease a bit, just sitting there after awhile. After going through what she experienced, she was undeniably beautiful even in the polyester gown. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss upon it, a single tear rolling down his cheek and landing onto the top of her hand. Hearing footsteps behind him, he set her hand down and turned slowly, not really remembering how to move.

He made eye contact with the intruder and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"You made it."

* * *

**You are the sun gone down,  
You are the sky.  
You are the moon rushed round,  
You are goodbye.  
You are good, good.  
You are goodbye.  
You are good, goodbye.**

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Hate it? Love it? Whatever, please review it! My birthday is tomorrow so it would be totally awesome if I got some reviews from you guys. Also, if anyone is bored or anything I'd totally spazz out and love you forever if you made me a banner for the story. Sooo,yeah GO REVIEW!!!! :)

**Response to Readers:**

Tinkerbell: BESTFRIEND!!! I'm so glad you read my story and you reviewed! Haha. My writing is totally nothing compared to you, but I hope you keep reading. :)

rosseyanna: Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it and I hope you keep reading. :)

leona: Thank you. :) I'm glad it keeps you attention.

bdavisrlz: Awhh, thanks. I'm glad you're feeling the Brathan connection. Haha. I can't make any promises about Brooke not taking Lucas back though. And don't worry, I have a pretty good plan in store for Peyton.

Marissa Davis: Wow, your reviews are so amazing, I don't even feel like I should be getting such a good response from a writer like you. Yeah, Lucas is a little doucher. Haha. It's freaking adorable when Nathan is taking care of Brooke, so I always have to put stuff like that in there. I just hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. :)

meevers: I'm glad how you picked up on how sickening it is that Lucas re-uses EVERYTHING. Letters, speeches, now nicknames. It's disgusting. Thanks, I felt like I didn't put enough detail into it. I'm glad you still thought it was good.

paranoidbychoice: Brooke will be okay soon, hopefully. I'm glad you liked it.

mileycyrus13: Thanks so much. :) It might take them awhile to get to that point, but the time will eventually come. :)

Brucas True Love: I'm glad you like my story even though you support Brucas. Thanks. :)

miralinda: Thank you. I promise some ass whooping, but for now there won't be any. Haha. Thanks for reviewing.

princetongirl: Thanks. I hope I updated quickly enough.

eljammal1986: Holy crap, you are waaaay nice. Brilliant, really? Haha. I think I could do much better but thank you for the support. I like Naley too, but Brathan, man there is just something about them. :) Thanks so much!


	7. Only One

**Author's Note: Hey guys I haven't updated in forever. I give you permission to hate me and throw rocks. Haha. Buuut, it's finally finished. Yippee! Anywaayyys, READ IT! :D**

**Disclaimerrrr: I own nothing. I swear. Nothing. Nada. Nine. **

* * *

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up** **the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

Why did she do it? What was the final straw? Was there something they missed along the way? Did it just get to be too much? What in the world would cause someone who appeared to be perfectly fine attempt to take their own life? It really is all about cause and effect. One thing happens and then you get a reaction from the situation. It happens to everyone sometime in their life, but in some people's cases it isn't something petty. It's betrayal. It's lost love. It's death. It's taken self-respect. Sometimes you just don't get a chance. A chance to fight, a chance to redeem yourself. Sometimes you have to live with the decisions other people make for you and the consequences that come with it.

But what if you're tired of fighting it all? What if you lose yourself so much that you disgust yourself? What if no one wants to hear your side? What if you're alone?

You give up.

And that is exactly what Brooke did. She gave up. She was tired of pretending to be happy. Tired of seeing two people she used to love so much turn around and betray her in the worst possible way and then have to pretend as if she was unaffected by it all. She was worn out. There was no way anyone could see it, even Nathan was just as naive as the rest. That's how she wanted it. She didn't want help, she was done trying. Brooke never expected her classmates to be mind readers and know that she wasn't herself but they were all self absorbed that they couldn't see that her smiles would never reach her eyes. And if they looked at her long enough, maybe they could see the broken girl inside. But no one bothered. Nathan tried, but he was just too late. She was done long before he made a promise to always be there for her. In a way he helped her let the grudges go even if she was still in love with Lucas, she wasn't mad anymore.

Just disappointed.

She was surprised that someone who was so perceptive and deep could not see the damage that he had inflicted upon her. Maybe she was being pathetic, but why would anyone lie to someones face and tell them that they love another person when really love was the farthest thing from their mind? It hurt so much to finally open up to someone only for them to take everything you shared with them for granted. Even when her parents neglected her the pain couldn't amount because they hadn't pretended that they wanted to get to know her, she made that realization when she was little. It really does show that love is blind because even if Lucas never really loved her, Brooke did indeed gave her heart fully to him and she didn't even see the betrayal coming.

Her best friend and her boyfriend. The ultimate betrayal. Peyton knew how much she cared about Lucas, she knew how life was at home. She knew Brooke's situation and she didn't give a second thought about anyone other than herself. She was selfish. Maybe she didn't think Brooke cared about Lucas all that much, maybe their friendship never meant anything to her. Brooke was always there for Peyton yet when Brooke was finally happy, Peyton didn't believe Brooke deserved to be in love if she wasn't. Best friends are supposed to be there for you through all of the crap and happiness. They are supposed to be happy for you, but she just wanted the happiness all for herself. Peyton Sawyer was not a best friend to Brooke, even calling her a friend would be utter bullshit. She was just another self-absorbed copy of some girl who pretended to be some tortured artist that no one understands when in reality she is as transparent as saran wrap.

In her last moments before taking the pills, Brooke thought about everything and everyone. Not one person she knew could see how bad it truly was. And then it went black. All the pain and tears and suffering just seemed to drift away as she fell deeper into the black abyss. She had found a way out. It was over. At least she thought it was.

* * *

**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
**

Lucas never thought he would deal with Brooke after her slamming a door in his face and telling him that she was never and will never be his friend. To his surprise it hurt a little. He didn't expect to fall for Brooke during their relationship as hard as he did, but reality hit him and when his dream girl wanted him he jumped for the chance. He didn't even think to acknowledge Brooke's feelings because she was an amazing girl, but she could bounce back, he would just be another conquest in her mind. Right? Too bad, he didn't expect the effect that he had caused. Betrayal makes people do irrational things. He felt bad, really he did, but she said she didn't want anything to do with him. So he left it alone, he cut himself out of her life and never looked back. Sometimes when he was out with Peyton he would let his mind wander and he would think about Brooke. Their first date at The Blue Post, how she took care of him while he was in the hospital, and how well she clicked with his mom. No one approved of what he did, who would? Brooke Davis was one of a kind and sometimes Lucas wondered if he made a mistake by letting her go.

Lucas never expected Brooke to be effected and he never in his life would think Nathan would ever call him asking for help.

After hanging up with his younger brother, his heart felt like it might just stop. Somehow he knew it was his fault. Maybe at the time he didn't know how much he would actually hurt Brooke, but after he kind of tried ignoring the guilt and he would push it to the side. Thinking back on it, she did change after the breakup. She seemed to fake her happiness and her 'Cheery' personality faded like a star burning out. A lump formed in his throat and he let out a couple of choked sobs, feeling like thee most horrible person in the world. Why couldn't he just be honest with her? He was the pawn in the middle of a love triangle between the two most attractive girls that attended his school. He didn't really know how to respond since his new life on the team was a total contrast from his nights on the Rivercourt. He was different and he disappointed a lot of people but he never expected to make someone want to kill themself. Calming himself down, he knew he owed Brooke and he would go down there and get her to wake up. He had to. He realized his mistake and he would live up to the consequences even if it meant putting his relationship with Peyton at stake. He was the cause of a failed suicide. He needed to, if not for her, for him. He needed to feel like he wasn't a total jackass, merely a misguided soul.

* * *

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

They say that time heals all wounds but Nathan had enough of them to realize the phrase couldn't be more wrong. The whole year flipped his world upside-down and had him taking hit after hit. Physically and emotionally. His life was never perfect but now he had hit rock bottom. Never did Nathan feel so alone in the world and so frustrated with himself. Why wasn't he enough to save her? How come he didn't notice it sooner? Why did he always try pushing everyone away? He really needed to self-evaluate himself. He was done with dealing with all of the fake people. He was done hearing what everyone had to say to control his life. He was done trying to mold himself into a stereotype. He was done not being himself. Nathan wasn't really a bad guy, it was the people he associated himself with that always got him into trouble. He wanted to change for the better, he wanted to be real again. He wanted his best friend to wake up and be happy again.

He felt guilty for not being able to get her to change her mind about life but now he knew there was something deeper. He was going down the same road and he needed to adjust his life before he could attempt to help Brooke down the road to recovery. It's the reason he called Lucas to come down. Brooke needed to face her demons before she can get better. He knew it was going to be difficult and they would have to work on it but if it meant keeping her on this earth then so be it. He would fight with her and for her. It was time to make amends and fix his problems. Pain stung his already bloodshot eyes as he tried to stay focused on what was going on around him.

His head was pounding, his temples pulsing in an awkward rhythm. What was taking Lucas so long? He was stressed out of his mind and looking down at Brooke who was so vulnerable tore him up inside. She didn't deserve this, not even his stupid dad deserved anything like this. She may not have always been nice to everyone, but under her hard exterior she was sweet and genuine, people just never seemed to want to take the time to get to know the real her. He just hoped she would forgive him for intervening when it wasn't even in her best interests. It was in his. He felt selfish for taking her decision away from her, but Nathan needed Brooke. He just needed a chance to show her.

* * *

**Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
**

Lucas took his time walking down the endless stretches of the Tree Hill hospital. Never in his wildest nightmares had he expected to be in such a predicament. Why was he visiting Brooke? She wasn't his problem anymore. She kicked HIM out of her life. Some part of him, somewhere, however small it may be still compelled feelings for the unconscious brunette. Peyton would be angry when she found out, but he needed this. This release, maybe to take him back to when things weren't so difficult and so confusing. To the days where he was the illegitimate Scott at the Rivercourt. When he felt really out of place, at times he wished he never would have joined the team and on really weird days he wished he never liked Peyton. Maybe then he could've been happy with Brooke. It wasn't that the girl wasn't enough it was just the fact that he had worshipped Peyton from afar for so long that when he got the actual chance to be with her and share things with her, he had to go for it.

It was that moment he knew he made a mistake.

However, he brushed it off. Forgot about it and smiled whenever Peyton would call his name; sometimes thinking she called him 'Boyfriend', but no, that was Brooke's nickname for him. And he would open his mouth to respond with a 'Yes, Pretty Girl?' yet he stopped himself every single time. Except that day at school. Peyton didn't even seem to notice as she bitched and moaned about her father being away and her missing her mother. Brooke noticed. And the pain he could see in her eyes made his whole mind swirl. He wasn't supposed to feel bad, he wasn't. But he did. And that was when he should've broken it off with Peyton and confessed the lingering feelings he had for Brooke. But he didn't, he couldn't. So he walked away like nothing ever happened and left his real Pretty Girl behind.

And that's how he found himself arriving to the threshold of the hospital bedroom which Brooke occupied. He watched as his brother broke down and looked back at him with pain filled eyes. Agony even. And that little part of him bursted into something bigger. Lucas Scott wanted Brooke back and he would fight for her this time.

* * *

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**

Nathan slid past the boy, avoiding eye contact, as Lucas took a seat in the unoccupied chair. His hand wrapped around Brooke's right where Nathan's had just been a few moments earlier. The heat still lingered and he wondered for a moment that maybe his brother didn't just want to be Brooke's best friend. A slight chuckle left his lips. The laugh scared him. It felt foreign and not right at all. Staring at her motionless body, he got lost for a second or two like he just lost all knowledge of speech. She intimidated him; she always did. Even now in her vulnerable state he never felt like he belonged in her presence and when he ruined things with her, he really did lose that privilege. He gave her hand a light squeeze before speaking.

"Pretty Girl, I'm not even sure where to begin. I have no quotes, no planned speech, nothing. In the time where I really need the words, the words to apologize to you. I might not have made you take those pills, but I know I made you want to take them. I could just feel it every time our eyes reached, when Nathan called it confirmed it all. I know you probably hate me, and I get it. I hate myself too. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I made a mistake. A huge one and I'm not even sure I can take it back. I thought I wanted Peyton, but I miss you. I miss everything about you. From the way you're always angry in the morning to the way your smile makes my heart rate go up. I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I don't even think saying that I love you could describe it. Damn it Brooke Davis, I'm in love with you and you hate me. But I will fight for you, I swear it this time. I just need a second chance to prove it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hate it? Love it? REVIEW PEOPLE. :D Btw: The song is 'Only One' by Yellowcard. You should give it a listeeen. Oh and I must thank my bestie Cindy for helping me out and scrolling through my Ipod for inspirational songs. XD**


	8. Collide

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So I am aware that I have been particularly horrible with updating this story and when I do all the chapters come out super crappy. I'm really sorry for taking so long and I totally hate this chapter I just didn't want to hold off posting this chapter any longer. So yeahhhh, review if you don't totally hate it or review if you do.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. This is for entertainment only, no profit.

* * *

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
_

There are many defining moments in life where you think everything has changed. But what if that moment passed you up and you didn't even realize it? As if there was a time limit on whether or not you would be granted your heart's desire or your heart would be shattered and left to wither in some kind of monotonous state, never fully regaining the strength it once had even to beat. If you were just a few months, days, minutes, or even seconds off and your life was forever changed, you had two paths and you picked the wrong one? The one that would alter your destiny and you didn't even know it. Life has no warning signs, no soft landings. It comes at you fast and unforgiving whether you're ready for the pain or not. Sometimes it likes to mess with you and just pile hardship after hardship on your back to the point that even the strongest person has to break. On the most torturous occasions you aren't experiencing the pain, however your loved ones are breaking down while you are stuck. Just having to sit there, watching and not even having a minuscule amount of an idea of how to produce some kind of advice for them. There are so many things you could say to them that could make them feel better but even trying to utter any kind of words for them you stop because really nothing can make them feel better. Life is a waiting game whether you choose to abide by it's uncertain rules or not, it isn't going to wait for you. Some people live like it's their last day taking risks and putting their heart on the line constantly. Others are a bit more cautious, and slightly envious of those who run a mile before they can even begin to take a step. And a few just play it safe, letting everyone else live the life they desire for them while it plays right out in front of them. They wait and wait and they don't even have a chance to live. It's understandable to be afraid, everyone is whether they admit it or not, but to be so terrified to live? That would be the most tragic fate you could wish on anyone. So where do you fit in? Are you the risk taker or the one that waits it out? You better make a choice soon because before you know it, that defining minute might have just swung right past you and you'll never get a chance to redeem it.

It takes two minutes and thirty seconds to heat up a bowl of shrimp wonton soup, to walk three blocks, and to send and receive a text message. It also took two minutes and thirty seconds for Nathan's heart to be broken in two and his plans for redemption were thrown out the window. His best friend had woken up, but it wasn't because of him and she wasn't gazing lovingly into his eyes. He had to stop himself, lukewarm coffee in his left hand and a Sports Illustrated magazine in his right. Turning away from the door, he threw both articles in the trash and walked straight out of the hospital, head hung low and a fresh batch of tears ready to streak down his face. He couldn't believe she would fall under his brother's spell all over again. How could he be so stupid? Maybe it was the fact that him trying to turn his life around was too late and he would just hold Brooke back from being happy. To be perfectly honest, he was terrified to fall in love and genuinely love someone other than himself and basketball. Who knew all of his plans for being a good boy could be thrown out the window in two minutes and thirty seconds? Bad boy Nathan was back whether Tree Hill was ready for it or not.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

It was snowing, but it seemed as though Brooke had experienced this before, as if she was looking at a memory. There were outlines of feet in the newly fallen snow so quietly Brooke followed them. Although she was pretty positive it was a dream, she felt like she had to be silent in the moment; maybe to just soak it up. It wasn't the dark loneliness she had been through the past few months, everything was overly bright like she was in the photo room in Willy Wonka where they make the giant candy bar appear on the television.

Brooke was lost in her thoughts when she stumbled upon a very familiar fort that brought tears into her eyes.

Walking over, she peered inside to see a 6th grade version of her with her ex-bestie Peyton. A small side smile appeared on her face as she tried to contain her tears. Although she had been through so much with Peyton over Lucas, she missed that girl more than anything. Before the drama they were best friends and always had each other's backs. It helped that they were so opposite so they always had a certain way to balance each other out. Peyton was a brooder at an early age and Brooke was spunky even in the womb. As much as they shouldn't make sense as friends, they ended up making the most sense in the world. But when Brooke lost her blonde friend to a boy she loved everything changed. Her trust was gone when out of all people that girl would be the last she would ever expect to betray her. It felt as though she was stabbed in the back, and then Peyton took out the blade and let Brooke examine it before shoving it in again.

She could never ever grasp in all of those months how her best friend could turn her back on her in the worst way and act like she did nothing wrong. It was as though Peyton never really cared about their friendship, how was Brooke to know she hadn't done this before? But wait, Lucas was the only boy she had ever developed real feelings for and once it was out there suddenly Peyton felt the urge to jump his bones. It just didn't add up. Then again, betrayal never does.

Brooke silenced her thoughts and began to listen to the conversation that her old self was having with her former best friend.

"Hey Brooke?" a wide-eyed Peyton shyly asked, blowing air into her frozen palms.

"Yes?" young Brooke replied, her voice raspy even then.

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever and never fight?" the blonde asked.

"Totally, that's what best friends do or at least that's what we do. Hoes over bros forever," little Brooke let out a light giggle at uttering the line that they wouldn't dare say in front of her parents, that is if Brooke's parents were ever home.

Peyton opened her mouth to respond, but instead closed it back up and nodded. Brooke knew this was one of the best days that their friendship had seen. They were so safe in that little fort but then it became cold and they were forced to get back to their regular lives. Lives that they had no idea would be jolted painfully around in the next few years.

Brooke swallowed back a sob as tears violently streaked down her cheeks. What had happened to her and her best friend? Why did she commit suicide? Was this her punishment? Then she heard a voice. She wasn't positive where it came from but she followed it and it only uttered one small thing.

'Imagine a future moment in your life where all of your dreams come true. You know it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"Lucas," and then her eyes swung open to reveal the brooding boy staring at her, caressing her hand with his. She peered around the room, trying to understand where she was and the over sanitation and bright white walls made her realize she was in a hospital. So her attempt to stop the pain had failed and right before her was the one who caused it.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Lucas was startled when Brooke's eyes flung open and his name had been uttered right before him. A small smile replaced the intense look that had occupied his face just a few moments ago when her hand began fidgeting. She was awake and she looked even more stunning than he remembered as the color was coming back to her skin. Or was she just blushing? "Hey pretty girl," he whispered, her lips barely moving.

"Hey," she said groggily, taking her hand out of his to stretch and rub her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I feel so responsible for all of this and I want you to know I will make it up to you, whatever it takes," He nodded, as if reassuring himself that this is what he should be saying right now. It looked as though the great Lucas Scott, word master, wasn't prepared with some type of speech or quote from a book her recently read. It was just Lucas, teenage boy, trying to redeem himself for a second chance, a second chance with the girl he loved.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Lucas," she stopped him, even though she wanted him back so badly he wasn't hers. She wasn't willing to pull on Peyton on Peyton.

"Brooke, just friends; I just can't not have you in my life anymore," he poured out his heart as he gazed into her eyes the way he used to when they were together.

Brooke nodded, her dimples showing as a small smile spread across her face. She missed his voice so much even though it practically played over and over again in her mind 24/7. It was different because it was real. He was back and as much as she wanted to push him away and avoid heartbreak all over again, a bigger part of him wanted to grab him by the front of his shirt and do unspeakable things to his gorgeous self. However, she refrained from both and just gazed into his eyes, soaking in the fact that it was reality unlike the dream she had before waking up.

Maybe her life would fall back into place again. It was about time.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Throw rocks. It was terrible, I know. D: So ummm, review please I'm lacking and you need to remind me that. I know it was not an original song at all and it probably doesn't even fit, but it's really late and I am beyond exhausted. So thank you for those who have stuck around even though I've done really bad lately. It means a lot:)


End file.
